Un demonio helado
by CHLOROFORMCHCL3
Summary: Dante durante una batalla al confiarse de más le permite a su rival hacer un ritual mandándolo al reino de Arendelle
1. Dante en Arendelle

Dante en Arendelle

-¡DONDE CARAJOS ESTOY!- se escuchó el grito de un hombre como de 30 años, pelo blanco, piel blanca y ojos azul cyan claro, casi platinos, gritó claramente de confusión.

Pero como de confusión, se preguntaran pues la respuesta es fácil.

Flashback

-¿Que? ¿se suponía que tu me ibas a derrotar?- Dijo con burla Dante Sparda, el cazador de demonios que, irónicamente, es un demonio- en serio, pensaste que podrías vencerme, eres más tonto de lo que creí, últimas palabras.- pregunto preparando a ebony ivory.

-Si. Tempo spake retrom!- exclamó el demonio.

Cuando acabó de proclamar el conjuro un portal se llevó al Sparda. Cuando fue absorbido, una luz lo cegó temporalmente, cuando recobró la vista el estaba cayendo desde las alturas, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que cayó directamente en una montaña llena de nieve.

-Maldición, no vuelvo a dejar que digan unas últimas palabras- dijo mientras se recomendaba el cuello, y componia su brazo izquierdo.-haaa… a quien engaño… eso no sería divertido- dijo dando una sonrisa burlona- bueno ahora la pregunta del millón de dólars…!DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTOY?!.- gritó al aire, cuando se dio la vuelta se le cayó la quijada hasta el piso no porque estuviera rota, bueno en parte sí, sino porque en la cima de la montaña, nada pequeña cabe destacar, había un castillo

-Bueno aqui hay de dos o voy a el castillo raro, ooooo, voy al pueblo que el narrador no mencionó. Al carajo voy al pueblo- dijo mientras él empezaba a caminar, solo para regresar corriendo. Maldito él y su sentido anti-irracional.

Mientras tanto

-!GRAAAAAOORR!- gruño un g golem de nieve con algunas estalactitas en su espalda, antebrazo, rodillas y espinillas. A un pequeño grupo de dos humanos, de diferentes sexos, un reno y un muñeco de de nieve parlante ( lo que pasa a continuación no lo digo porque es como la película, excepto cuando el golem los arroja)luego de echarlos el golem regresa a la normalidad y se mete en el castillo.

-No. Mamessssss. Son escaleras de hielo- dice incrédulo mientras pisa el primer escalón- que rayos si son de hielo jajajaja. No vuelvo a inhalar marihuana, fumar cerveza o tomar cocaína al mismo tiempo-dijo avanzando por la escalinata escuchando el crujir de cada escalón.

Cuando llegó a la gran puerta y la tocó, esperó dos minutos y al no recibir respuesta iso lo más sensato posible… tirar la puerta de una patada.

-wow, que mala recepción, fue taaaannnn fría jaja. Que comico soy.¿¡Buenas tardes alguien vive aquí!?- Grito causando que una mujer de buen cuerpo mandará a su golem de hielo.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó una hermosa voz de una mujer de no más 20-22 años.

-Que modales, pedir sin dar- dijo el esparda con voz burlona

Bueno hasta aquí este intento x-over de Devil May Cry y Frozen

Espero lo disfruten se despide su amigo pero no vecino CLOROFORMO.


	2. un encuentro caluroso

**Un caluroso encuentro, no tan caluroso**

¿Quien eres?- volvió a decir la mujer de cabello rubio plata, un vestido de color azul cyan, y una mirada que, por desgracia, le recordó a su hermano Vergil.

-Oh! Claro dónde están mis modales?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- mi nombre es Dante Sparda, cazador, asesino y exterminador de demonios- dijo dándole una reverencia falsa

-¿Cazador de demonios?- preguntó la princesa, quien no le creia nada

-Hay por favor, vives en un castillo de hielo. Y se te hace raro que yo caze demonios?, ¿que diablos?- dijo con extrañeza, tanta que si esto fuera un anime, tendría una gota de sudor del tamaño de de la cabeza de del vecino del vecino de enfrente que no soy yo pero si mi hermano.

-No hables de esa manera ante una reina, seas quien seas debes de respetarme, no me importa si eres un cazador demonios o de ángeles, lárgate antes de que te dañe.- advirtió con un tono de voz alzado.

-lo siento, pero yo pague la renta a tiempo- dijo burlándose de la chica- y te pregunto, otra vez, quien eres bella dama?- preguto el nombre de la mujer sin tomar sus advertencias en serio.

-Elsa, y te pido que me hable con respeto, cazador de demonios, ahora largate, no quisiera dañarte, ni a ti ni a nadie- dijo dando la vuelta y retirándose.

-Uff, hasta calor me dio con tan calurosa bienvenida. Ahora a apostar en poco de poker vir...tu...al- se quedo callado al observar que su teléfono tebia un tajo de punta a punta- No! Porque las cosas malas le pasan a lo buenos cazadores, asesinos y exterminadores de demonios?. Y ahora que hago- miro un pilar de hielo y se le ocurrio algo- hump siempre he querido aprender escultura sobre hielo- dijo caminando hacia el pilar.

 **Mientras en Arendelle**

Los aldeanos estaban preocupados por el invierno que llegó de repente.

El príncipe Hans repartía lo nesesario y daba refugio en el castillo

-¡Principe hemos encontrado el caballo de la princesa Ana!- dijo uno de los subordinados de el reino. Causando una terrible "preocupación" en el hombre mencionado

-Que un escuadron de hombres me acompañen, iremos por la princesa Ana y traeremos a la reina Elsa! Preparen los caballos yo personalmente iré a buscarlas, con o sin ayuda- dijo Hans dando una oportunidad de buscar a la reina, oportunidad que el conde Luckant (N/A: Segun yo asi se escribe) aprovecho sin lugar a dudas.

-Yo ofresco a mis hombres- dijo levantando la mano -escuchenme, cuando la encuentren, quiero que la maten. Si o si, no quiero que un monstruo como ella, este suelta por allí- dijo en voz baja a sus guardias

 **De regresó en el castillo**

Dante ya habia finalizado de hacer su "escultura", claro, si es que a un tipo de cara de sapotoroperrogatodemonioanimalangel. -Vaya para ser mi primer dibujo sobre hielo, me quedo muy bien, si eso es, Dante el cazador de demonios y escultor de hielo, si no se escucha nada mal- dijo para que invoque su espada, rabellion, y cubra su espalda de un ataque, y no era de una estaca de hielo, no, de una guadaña -ha huesudos cuanto tiempo sin verlos. Ya los extrañaba- dijo dando un tajo y cortando a la mitad a uno de los demonios -let's rock- dijo saltando contra los demonios y acabando con ellos rápidamente. El pensó que ya no tendría problemas pero escucho el grito de una mujer. -me lleva Mundus- dijo corriendo a toda velocidad a las escaleras y brincandolas de un salto y entrando de una patada con la puerta, dicho objeto golpeo a un demonio y lo alejo de Elsa, quién dicho sea de paso, era quien grito por la presencia de ese demonio.

-Estas bien, no te han herido esos huesudos- pregunto llegando y colocándose al lado de ellacon ebony ivory.

-¿que son esas cosas? ¿Porque me atacaron?- exigía una respuesta Elsa a Dante.

-pues, princesita, ellos son demonios, ¿recuerdas que te dije que yo los cazaba?. Creo que, accidentalmente, es mi culpa el hecho de que casi te mataran, pero no te preocupes, en un instante los elimino- dijo usando trickster para acercarse a una gran velocidad y disparar en la cabeza a los demonios que desaparecian en una nube de humo. Cuando acabó con todos los demonios, Elsa estaba tapándose los oídos, con los ojos cerrados, e incada, hecha bolita en el suelo.

-oye, princesita, ya puedes levantarte, los demonios ya se fueron- dijo tendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando ya hacia levantada no pudo evitar la curiosidad de preguntarle a Dante que es lo que llevaba con el, ósea las pistolas, recibiendo la vaga respuesta de "son armas de fuego".

-escucha tenemos que salir de aquí, y lo digo por tu seguridad ya que por mi no hay problema en pelear con ellos por toda la eternidad, así que andando- dijo cuando estaban apuntó de salir del cuarto de Elsa entraronlos guardias del conde Luckant apuntando a la reina y al peliblanco.

-Reina Elsa, por ordenes del Conde Luckant, queda bajo arresto- dijo uno de los guardias mientras el otro

Disparaba a el peliblanco que sujeto la flecha con una mano, luego desenfunda a ebony y le da un tiro en la pierna. El otro dispara un candelabro y este cae dejando inconciente a la chica y a un Dante que no se movió y quedó debajo de los escombros.

-señor tenemos a la reina, y otro intento defenderla pero le cayó un candelabro en la cabeza- . -muy bien ahora nos retiramos a el reino…- empezó a hablar Hans. Pero fue interrumpido por cierto peliblanco.

-No tan rápido. Saben, no se mucho de monarquías, pero lo que si se, es que, a una reina se le debe respetar, y no se le trata como a una prisionera. Ahora, sino la sueltan, me veré en la penosa necesidad de partirle la cara, así que sueltenla- amenazó el Sparda mientras bajaba las escalinatas de hielo e invocaba a rebellion.

-pero, como es que sigues con vida, si yo mismo presencié cuando un candelabro te aplastó. Es imposible que estés vivo- decia uno de los guardianes de Luckant, mientras el otro preparaba una ballesta.

-Si, eso han dicho muchos, y sabes que tienen todos en común. Que todos ellos, estan muertos- dijo tomando a rebellion y partiendo la flecha que le lanzaron, y utilizando trickster le dio un puñetazo a l de la ballesta.

-Espera, la necesitamos para que descongele el reino. Ella tiene que pagar por sus crímenes…

-acaso mato a alguien? Acaso… robo algo? Porque no se que otro crimen pudo haber cometido. Si es cierto que la necesitan, desantenla y dejen que los acompañe- . -y porque dejariamos que nos acompañaras- . -porque en el camino hay algunos demonios y no quisiera que murieran. Bueno, ustedes si, la princesita no, me agrada su actitud, aunque es un poco fría- dejo en claro sus puntos el Sparda. Dicho y hecgo, en camino al pueblo se encontraron con infinidad y media de demonios, demonios que el semi-demonio exterminio rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron le dijeron al peliblanco que llebara a la reina auna celda con cama hasta que despertara. Cuando entro y depósito a la reina en la cama, la puerta detras de el se cerró.

-Ahhh! Estan jugando o que demonios. De verdad me encerraron- cuando inspeccionó la celda se encontró con una mesa y una silla. Rápidamente colocó la silla frente a la mesa y se acomode como lo haría en su oficina.-ahh, quiero una pizza- fue lo último que dijo antes de dormir.

 **($)(-)($)**

 **Hey segundo episodio de este x-over de Devil May Cry y frozen. Grecias por leer esto. Les quiero recomendar pasarse por mi otro fic.**

 **"Una araña a la francesa" desde ahora les advierto, es un fic incesto y el prota es mi oc.**

 **Y tambien es sobre "un cambio de ideas"**

 **Lo voy a abandonar. Porque, ironicamente, me quedé sin idas. Yo creo que voy a hacer un reboot o no se, pero ya valió verga. Talvez sea un**

 **one-shot o haber que.**

 **Sin mas que decir, se despide su amigo pero no vecino CLOROFORMO.**


End file.
